


潜规则（中）

by aromastar



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromastar/pseuds/aromastar





	潜规则（中）

姜义建洗完澡出来，看到那个人还是维持他进去之前的那个姿势一动不动。

明明是180左右的个头，偏生驼背的厉害，从背后看只有那么小小的一团，可怜兮兮的缩在他客厅沙发的一角，头低低的垂着，露出后颈一小块雪白的皮肤。

姜义建今晚本来没打算带人走。谁不知道姜家最受宠的小公子虽然年纪不大，但从小混迹各种声色场所，玩心大的很。老爷子看不下去他胡闹，狠着心把他送去加拿大喝了俩年洋墨水，最近才召回来接手家业。回来后陆陆续续饭局也去了不少，不过还真没有姜义建入的了眼的。

姜义建拿着毛巾揉着还在滴水的头发，一屁股坐在了那人身边，感觉身边的人抖了一抖瞥了他一眼，然后把自己缩得更小了。姜义建低头一看倒是笑了，他是自由惯了，习惯全裸着身子走来走去，倒是可能把他吓到了。

“你叫什么？”姜义建向来不问床伴姓名的，却鬼使神差的凑过去问了一句。

“邕..圣祐”

等了半天才听到回答，姜义建倒也不恼。邕圣祐局促的不得了，像是犹豫了半天，瘦巴巴的手微微颤抖着伸了过来，拿走了半湿的毛巾，半跪在他身后直着身子给他擦起了头发。

要说这人其实并不怎么符合他的审美。姜义建在床事向来偏向于丰腴，有点肉的操弄起来比较爽。邕圣祐太瘦了，可能60公斤都不到，小小的脸没有半点脸颊肉，就一双眼睛大得惊人，ktv里傻乎乎盯着他，被发现了还冲着他露出一个比哭还难看的笑。

到了真哭的时候眼睛又红红的，鼻头也红红的，却也不会哭出声，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，反而让人恶劣的更想要欺负他，想把他按在地上操哭。

姜义建低头看着自己的性器很诚实半抬了头，直挺挺的暴露在空气中，后面的邕圣祐还一无所知的卖力给自己擦着头发，感觉自己更热了。

姜义建自然不是会忍的那种人，他扯过毛巾丢到一边，转过身就把邕圣祐按在地板上，无视他慌张的眼神，对着薄唇就吻了上去，身下的人稍稍挣扎了一下，发出了微微的呜咽声，全被姜义建吞咽在口水中。他吻技向来很好，舌头照顾到邕圣祐口中每一个角落，不一会儿邕圣祐眼神就迷茫了起来，手软绵绵的搭在他胸前，一副任人为所欲为的模样。

姜义建两只手也没闲着，一只手隔着半透明的轻纱拧着邕圣祐胸前小小的凸粒，一只滑了下去摸他的屁股。邕圣祐感觉自己嘴巴被黏黏糊糊的舔吻着，之前被自己咬破的下嘴唇又疼又痒，乳尖又被拨弄着，屁股又被抓着，整一个上下失守，快感如潮涌般袭来，他感觉自己像一团棉花一点反抗的力气都没有。

邕圣祐瘦归瘦，屁股上倒是有点肉，姜义建留恋的抓了好半天才绕到前面打开他的皮带扒拉掉碍人的西装裤。不一会儿的功夫，邕圣祐下身也光溜溜的了，棉质的灰色平角内裤被色情的褪到了脚踝处，腿间的性器也可怜兮兮的半昂着头，像是在邀请谁的抚摸。

“小圣祐立起来了呢～”粉色头发凑在耳边带着揶揄说了一句，舌尖舔了下他红彤彤的耳廓，邕圣祐这种母胎solo哪里听过这种诨话，整个身体瞬间红了起来，被男性亲吻抚摸到勃起这个事实让他一时无法接受，偏又被拿出来取笑。邕圣祐又羞又恼，性器却诚实的又涨大了几分，眼泪都要出来了，身上的人显然发现了他的身体变化，笑的更大声了，邕圣祐索性闭了眼，反正要被潜规则，至少这家伙长得还不错。

心理建设是做了，但那人要插进来的时候邕圣祐还是本能的抗拒了。姜义建本来就是光着的，他直起身想要分开邕圣祐的腿，把昂扬的性器塞进两腿之间。未料到一直配合的邕圣祐却突然紧张挣扎了起来，刚被分开一点的腿突然合起来，姜义建没来得及反应，性器就被邕圣祐大腿内侧夹的紧紧的，他想要抽出来，邕圣祐却以为他还要塞进去，夹的更紧了，摩擦之间姜义建没控制住很快射了出来。

姜义建有点懊恼，轻骂了一句。邕圣祐不知死活的小声笑了出来，哪有刚刚半点被欺负的要哭的样子，憋笑的缘故他全身都在抖，腿内侧姜义建刚射的精液顺着皮肤慢慢滴了下来，落在姜义建眼里淫荡的很。姜义建一把握住邕圣祐半勃起的阴茎，果然听到他抽气的声音。

姜义建刚射过一次，带着报复的心态对邕圣祐极其耐心，手下套弄着他的性器，隔着衣服对他的乳尖又咬又舔。邕圣祐开始还想着反抗，后面却无法抵抗身体的反应沉沦了下去。很快邕圣祐胸前就有两块小小的水渍，乳头挺得高高的，不自觉往姜义建口里凑。姜义建却不肯满足他，嘴唇每次都似有若无的掠过乳尖，还会坏心眼的冲着那里呵气。每次他感觉要射了姜义建的手都会停下来，他快要被迟迟不来的高潮折磨疯了，整个人委屈的扭动着，小脸憋的通红，小声也不知是呻吟还是抽泣着。

“求我啊”  
“.......求...求你....”  
“叫我丹尼尔”  
“嗯啊，丹尼尔，嗯..求求你...”  
“求我什么”  
“求你...嗯啊....丹尼尔你摸摸我好不好...我好难受”

看着邕圣祐红着脸被逼着说了好多诨话，一副快要哭出来的样子，姜义建终于放过了他，高潮时候邕圣祐尖叫着喷了好多浓浓的白浊的精液，被他欺负的直接哭了出来，显然就是没什么性经验的样子，姜义建突然感觉心情非常愉快，身下的性器也慢慢昂起了头。


End file.
